Rivalry
by isobeljones2000
Summary: When Tom introduces Lexi, Varg and Lyzera to Mario Kart. Very silly, please don't take seriously at cost of your sanity. It's the first time I've written something like this so I hope you like it! Tom/Lexi and Varg/Lyzera. One shot.


_So this is my first time writing everybody as humans when they're not in Nekross form, so this should be a learning curve for me. I hope you enjoy!_

_Daily Writing Prompt: Put your character in an awkward situation. Put something plastic in the scene_.

"I'm going to beat you!" Tom yelled to the room in general, moving his Wii remote faster and whooping in delight. Lexi rolled her eyes, still looking confused and trying to work out what player she was. Next to her sat Varg, cross legged on the floor, and his new girlfriend Lyzera next to him, sitting so close to him she kept nudging him with her elbow as she enthusiastically turned corners with her kart. Varg looked slightly awkward, and Lexi couldn't stop laughing at her elder brother's discomfort every time the beautiful girl edged closer to him.

"So explain to me again, what exactly is this game we're playing?" Lexi asked Tom.

"It's Mario Kart! Officially the best racing game on Earth!" enthused the young wizard, his eyes still firmly glued to the screen.

"Er, and who I am I playing as?" Lexi asked.

"You chose Daisy," Tom told her. "That's you, there. Lyzera chose Princess Peach, and -"

"Whoo! Princess Peach rules!" shouted the older girl. She was nineteen, the same age as Varg. Lexi rolled her eyes behind Lyzera's back at Varg, who shoved her in mock annoyance.

"Varg's Bowster, and I'm Yoshi," Tom announced proudly.

"You're going down!" yelled Lyzera at Tom.

"Oh yeah? Well my Yoshi is ten zillion times better than your Peach, so I'm going to beat you!" retorted Tom.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at her brother. He shrugged, looking slightly nervous all the same. Lexi thought that he was just a little, tiny bit scared of his girlfriend with her bubbly personality and long black hair always in a new hairstyle every time Lexi saw her. How a girl could do so many things with one hairstyle Lexi didn't know.

"C'mon Lexi! Race me!" Tom shouted, seemingly oblivious of the fact she was only right next to him so could hear him just fine, thank you...

Lexi looked at the plastic remote in her hands.

And looked at it again.

It didn't make any more sense every time she glared at it.

"Do you want me to help?" Varg asked.

"No. I can work it out just fine without your help, thank you," Lexi retorted to her older brother. She did love him, but he always seemed to steal the limelight. Either that or was too unpredictable for words. He could chat with her one minute then be yelling at her the next. It was difficult being a younger sister sometimes.

"NNOOOOO!" A cry alerted her from her musing and she almost leapt to her feet in shock. But the voice was just Lyzera. Her eyes were wide in shock as she watched her kart disappear down a ravine, turning black and displaying the words 'Game Over'.

"Don't worry. You can just restart the game," Tom told her, still unable to keep a smirk off his face. He had won easily, as he had done the last few thousand times.

Lyzera turned to him, her expression murderous.

"You pushed me. You came up behind me with your stupid Yoshi and pushed me. You pushed my Peach! Off a cliff!"

"It's a game, Lyz," Varg informed her, looking worried anyway. Lyzera ignored him, her gaze focused only on the boy grinning at her.

"My Peach will never be the same. You will die, human."

"Er..." Lexi murmured awkwardly.

"OH YEAH! MY YOSHI WON! OH YEAH!" shouted Tom gleefully.

"MY PEACH WILL BE AVENGED! THIS IS WAR, TOM!" screamed Lyzera, levelling a gun at his head. Where she had got that, Lexi had no idea.

Lexi looked at Varg and their response was simultaneous.

"I'll go get more lemonade. We're nearly - out," Lexi said loudly, grabbing the nearly-full jug and hurrying out of the room. At exactly the same time Varg stood up.

"I need to go - check on something - in the kitchen."

The siblings both raced into the kitchen and Lexi shut the door quickly. The shouting was muted somewhat.

"Why does this always happen?" Varg groaned, sitting heavily down on a chair. Lexi put a hand on his arm.

"Why does this always happen when you arrange to meet up with your girlfriend and my boyfriend you mean? And Tom always suggests Mario Kart. And Lyzera always agrees?" Lexi asked him.

"Pretty much." They shared a comfortable silence.

"Should we - er - go back in?" Varg asked after a few moments.

Lexi opened the door a crack and peered through.

Lyzera was shooting randomly at Tom, who was still cheering and jumping from chair to table. The female girl was screaming: "MY PEACH SHALL BE AVENGED!" as she shot at the wizard. And Tom appeared to be singing something. Lexi wasn't very aware of popular culture these days, so she didn't bother deciphering his screeching.

Varg shut the door quickly and they met eyes.

"Better stay out here for a bit," Lexi said hurriedly.

"Yeah. Not that we're scared or anything..." Varg added, sharing her look of fear.

"No. Definitely not." Lexi flinched as something hit the door and both siblings jumped back, anticipating some form of nuclear missile. But nothing came through, luckily enough.

"Animal Crossing?" Lexi offered. Varg looked at her gratefully.

"Sounds good."

**A/N: Told you I'd write something a bit more humorous this time. And this is the result... **

**Well I hope you like it anyway :)**


End file.
